


Home Office

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Tatort
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Home Office, M/M, Online Classes, Quarantine, no beta we die like men
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Warum Boerne in Zukunft vielleicht doch lieber einen virtuellen Hintergrund für die Online-Vorlesung benutzt
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Home Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts), [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/gifts), [Chepseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/gifts).



> Soooo. Seit 2017 (!) nehme ich mir schon vor, irgendwann mal eine Tatort-fic zu schreiben. Jetzt hat es also endlich geklappt XD inspiriert von [diesem](https://fanpersoningfox.tumblr.com/post/637219755216044032/bunny-banana-quarant%C3%A4neboernethiel-wo-boerne) Tumblr post.  
> Und deshalb ist diese Geschichte für die Leute, die über die Jahre dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich das fandom nicht ganz aus den Augen verloren habe :)  
> Ich hab auch ewig nicht mehr auf Deutsch geschrieben und es fühlt sich ein bisschen clumsy an, aber naja XD is ja egal, solange ihr Spaß habt  
> Wenigstens hab ich mir genug Mühe gegeben und auf der Website von meiner Uni Medizin-Vorlesungen recherchiert. Damit wenigstens eine Sache an dieser fic authentisch ist XD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Thiel erwachte gegen halb zehn und genoss das wohlig-schwere Bettgefühl, das er an seinen freien Tagen so schätzte. Noch schöner wäre es gewesen, wenn Boerne jetzt neben ihm läge. Aber der hatte ja seit acht Uhr Vorlesung. Und wahrscheinlich war er um Sechs aufgestanden, hatte geduscht, sich die Haare gewaschen und geföhnt, sich ein Hemd und eine Krawatte angezogen und saß jetzt im Anzug im Arbeitszimmer. Seine Studierenden saßen währenddessen wohl im Pyjama im Bett und tranken Kaffee. Zumindest würde er das tun, wenn er Student wäre.

Aber solche Online-Vorlesungen hatten auch ihre Vorteile. Man sah sich öfter und länger als sonst während ihrer stressigen Arbeitstage, da Boerne nur noch den halben Tag im Institut war. Er konnte damit leben, dass sein Freund später nach Hause kam. Dafür hatten sie morgens länger Zeit zum Kuscheln. Meistens zumindest, wenn nicht gerade Mittwoch war und Boerne seine Acht-Uhr-Vorlesung hielt über… so genau wusste er es gar nicht. Irgendetwas über Methoden der Molekularpathologie. Zu hoch für ihn, und auch nicht wirklich sein Interessengebiet, wenn er ganz ehrlich war.

Vorlesung am Mittwochmorgen bedeutete wenigstens, dass Boerne schon Kaffee gekocht hatte. Und in einer halben Stunde würden sie gemütlich zusammen frühstücken können, ohne dass Boerne auf die Uhr schauen musste, weil um Viertel nach Zehn seine Vorlesung anfing. Dann könnte er ja schon mal den Tisch decken und einen Kaffee alleine trinken.

Noch immer halbwegs verschlafen verließ Thiel das Bett, schlurfte in die Küche, öffnete schwungvoll die Tür –

Innerlich bekam er einen Herzinfarkt. Warum saß Boerne bitte am Küchentisch und nicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wenn er schon eins hatte? Hätte er ihn nicht zumindest mit einem Zettel an der Tür oder anderweitig vorwarnen können?

Irgendwie schaffte er es aber trotzdem, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und mit einem aufgesetzt fröhlichen “Morgen, Schatz!” lief er an Boerne vorbei zum Kühlschrank, um die Milch herauszuholen.

Die Reaktionen der Studierenden konnte er sich nur vorstellen, aber Boernes reichte ihm. Sein Freund starrte ihn beinahe schockiert und mit knallroten Wangen an. Beinahe niedlich. „Frank! Wenn du schon hier durchlaufen musst, dann zieh dir doch wenigstens etwas an,“ zischte er ihm zu, bevor er sich um Fassung bemühte und weiter über Nervenzellen redete.

„Hättest mich ja mal vorwarnen können,“ grummelte er aus Richtung des Kühlschranks. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Boerne in der Küche saß, hätte er sich ja auch eine Hose angezogen. Aber das hatte er ja nicht ahnen können. Wofür hatte Boerne schließlich ein Arbeitszimmer, in denen er die letzten Wochen immer gesessen hatte?

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand verließ er schließlich die Küche, um sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa zu setzen. „Schöne Vorlesung noch, Herr Professor.“

Als Boerne eine halbe Stunde später wieder aus der Küche kam, waren seine Wangen noch immer leicht gerötet. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Thiel ihn schon anklagend angesehen: „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht in deinem Arbeitszimmer?“

Boerne atmete aus, und er erinnerte Thiel dabei an einen Luftballon, aus dem die Verlegenheit wie Luft entwich. Vielleicht hatte er davor noch vorgehabt, sich über ihn aufzuregen, warum er bitte in T-Shirt und Boxershorts durch seine Vorlesung marschierte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sein Freund schnell klein beigeben konnte, wenn man wusste, wie.

„Das WLAN im Arbeitszimmer war die letzten drei Wochen so schlecht. Da dachte ich mir, probiere ich es heute mal in der Küche. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so früh aufstehst.“

„Halb zehn? Das ist doch eine normale Zeit, um aufzustehen,“ protestierte Thiel.

„Naja, für mich vielleicht, aber für dich, an einem freien Tag…“

„Nächstes Mal solltest du einfach einen virtuellen Hintergrund einstellen.“

Boerne schnaubte. „Und was soll ich da nehmen?“

„Eine Regenbogenflagge vielleicht?“

Der skeptische Blick seines Freundes ließ Thiel in seine Kaffeetasse schmunzeln. Vielleicht sollte er Boerne einfach einen WLAN-Verstärker fürs Arbeitszimmer kaufen. Dann konnte sein Professor weiter vor seinem geliebten Bücherregal mit seinen Auszeichnungen referieren. und musste nicht auf die Küche ausweichen. Und er lief nicht in Gefahr, versehentlich in Boxershorts einer Vorlesung beizuwohnen. Den Teil überließ er dann doch lieber den Studierenden.

**Author's Note:**

> Bei den Vorlesungen in Pyjama/Boxershorts hab ich mich selber outgecallt, bevor irgendwelche Vermutungen angestellt werden müssen.
> 
> Ich freu mich immer über Kommentare und Kudos :D


End file.
